


Wedding Planner

by WulfriedXanthene



Series: Wedding planner [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfriedXanthene/pseuds/WulfriedXanthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s going to marry Jess and he needs a wedding planner so Castiel suggested Gabriel – Cas’s brother also Cas and Dean wedding planner when they got married. Gabriel rushed in Sam’s life like a tornado, slowly changing everything Sam knew. But if Sam is in love with Jess, why he can’t get Gabriel out of his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel fan fiction so I’m not expected to turn out great, just easy with me okay? My mother language isn’t English either so there maybe a few (or a lot) mistake like grammar, sentences, blah bah… Feel free to correct it for me. I would love to hear that. Thanks you guy all and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Sam is happy with his life. How can he not? He has a permanent job as a lawyer, has enough money to buy a house, a car or things he needs to and also a girlfriend. He has been dating Jess since college, now they’re preparing for their up-coming wedding which occurred 4 months later.

The truth is he didn't ask Jess to marry him, it just sort of happening when they were watching “Bridesmaids” and discussed then come to the conclusion how come they have been together for a really long time that they haven’t married yet. So they decided to go for it.

Sam really feels fine with that. The whole time he and Jess together, everything was fine, they went out sometimes, talked to each other, discussed things and not mention sex. Nothing went wrong. Hell, they don’t even have any fight like other couples, it was a good thing right?

Sam really doesn't want to change anything in his life. But he also can’t help feeling something missing. He doesn't know what it is. It’s like he has nothing although he has everything he wanted now. He wanted to be a lawyer, checked. He wanted a home, checked. Most importantly, he wanted to build a family with a wife and kids, he is building one with Jess.

 _"I feel the love, I feel the pain (ooh),_  
_not enough to make me whole again._  
 _If only I could feel complete,_  
 _a puzzle and a missing piece_  
 _gets locked away and buried underneath._  
  
_'Cause I know, something is missing,_  
 _I know something is missing,_  
 _I know something is missing now."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first one was short so I'll post 2 chapter :) But I'm working on chap 3 so it might be updated next week or so

**Chap 2**

Unfortunately, Jess is called to join a business trip with her boss, an important one in Germany for 3 months so she hardly planning the wedding. That means everything is on Sam now. The first on his list is to call Dean and Cass to tell them the news. He’s sure that if Dean wasn’t not the first one he told the news to, his brother would hunt him down and punch him in the face. So yeah, he is siting in his company cafeteria making a call

“911, what did you do up this time bitch?” Dean picked up after 3 rings

Sam chuckled “You’re such a jerk”

“Yeah whatever” Sam could hear Dean smile through the phone “But seriously, what’s going on?”

“Is Cass there with you? I need to tell you guys something”

“Okay?” Again, Sam known 100% that his brother raised his eyes brown in doubt

“Dean, give your brother a break” Cass called out “Hello Sam”

“Hey Cass” Sam greeted back

“How are you doing, Sam?” Cass asked

“Fine, I… have news actually” Sam took a deep breath and said

“We’re hearing” concern in Dean’s voice

“I…I getting married” Said Sam “Your son of a bitch” Dean yelled back

“Dean! Emily could hear you!” Cass warned his husband, Sam could hear his brother apology back

“I and Jess, we’re planning to organize the ceremony in the early of this September” Sam nervously continued

“Is that four months later?” Dean raised his voice in confusion “It’s worse than you become a stripper” Shock his head in horrify

“Dean!” Cass and Sam said in union

“What he meant is we’re all happy for you Sam” Cass fixed with the lower, don’t-be-stupid voice that makes Dean shut up immediately

“Yeah, thanks Cass” Sam could dealt with his idiotic brother later. He remembered when Dean was used to be…well Dean? Picked up girls, had one night stand then just moved on, his brother told him that there was one relationship rule only: don’t get married. Now he has even settled down with Cass and they also have a daughter so what the point in not breaking rule now. Don’t be wrong, he is really happy for Dean, Cass never changing his brother but Sam knew that his brother willing to change for Cass. They’re a perfect for each other like they’re soul mates, like they were mean to be, to be honest sometimes it gets Sam jealous.

“I was thinking if you guys could help me with something?” He got himself back from his thought, asked “Spill, Sammy” Dean said

“Jess is on her very important business trip so she can’t help planning the wedding, I can’t take that on my own since I don’t know what to do and you guys have your things to work on so” He stopped for a minute with silence on the other line waiting for him to continue “Do you guys know any person who can help, umh maybe a wedding planner?” He unsure there’ll people who doing that job but please please have someone or he’s going to die under pressure of his job and the wedding

“Gabriel” Cass suddenly said “Yeah right, he’s good” Dean agreed

“Gabriel?” Sam knew that he heard this name before. Let’s see, Gabriel Gabriel Gabe, ah right “Isn’t he your brother Cass?”

“Yes he is also was our, I mean Dean and I wedding planner” Cass explained. Now that surprising, Sam drifted his mind back to his brother wedding. It’s nice, very nice actually with the easy warm light, beautiful decorations, the guy chose daisy which is Sam favorite flower out of any other flowers and a little bit weird when every seats had a lollipop but still simple yet most amazing wedding.

“He had done a really nice job at your wedding” Sam said “He is, so if you want I could give him a call since he told me a few days ago he was at California” Cass suggested

 “That’s great, Cass. I really appreciated your help, you have to be my best man” Sam took the opportunity to teased his not-helping brother, that worked “ Hey! I’m your brother, does that supposes to mean I am your best man” His brother argued back

“No Dean, You’re a terrible best man” Sam continued teasing “He has a point” Cass seem to understood Sam’s jock and followed him, smirked at Dean

“Ya all terrible persons sometimes I thought you guys were married to each other” that lines got Sam’s intention “Ah Dean you’re so right, Castiel Novak, do you want to run away with me, I promise we could bring Emily too?”

“Aww Sam, I’d love to” Cass tried to sound impressed “But I stuck with this idiot man over here” Sam laughed hard this time as he could hear the sound they’re kissing “Come on guys, stop that” he disgusted

“Ok Cass’ll give your phone number to his brother and he might reach you soon enough, now Cass and I have some “business” to do” Before Sam could say something, Dean already hung up the phone, “what a jerk” he thought with a smile on his face.

Sam continue with his lunch and go back to his daily job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered with this chap a lot and thankfully it comes out just fine  
> Enjoy!

**Chap 3**

 

_“All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_…_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed”_

**_2 days later…_ **

Ring…ring…ring

Ring…ring…ring

Sam pulled his blanket opened his sleepy eyes rolled at his clock and it’s only 5 in the morning, “Who the hell calling at this godly hour” He grunted. Let’s just say our Sam isn’t a morning person. He tried to reach for his phone, an unknown number, still he answered “What?” He did his best to sound polite _(trusted me because my friend used to call at 5 am and I greeted him with “The fuck?”)_

 “Good morning to you too, Sam” The other line spoke with a cheerful voice “Who are you and how do you know my name?” Sam asked in confuse as he sat up, definitely 80% wake up now

“Easy there, Mr. Lawyer. I’m Gabriel Novak, Castiel gave me your number, said you might need help with the wedding” Ah ha, Sam remembers now “Yeah right, I’m sorry just didn’t think you’d call at this hour” He heard the ma…Gabriel chucked “Ya not a morning person humh? I’m sure we could change that, the sunset in here is pretty beautiful Sam” Sam raised his eyes brown, explained roughly “My work is really busy so I hardly had a 8 hours’ sleep so excuse me” Again he being rude, Sam hate himself act like that in the early morning, if he wants Gabriel to help him, he’ll have to behave. Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed, about to say sorry again but Gabriel interrupted “Well, I’m apologize then”

“No sorry for my behavior, but Gabriel I really need your help” He walked to the bathroom washed his face tried to sound persuasive as he could “I know that, I’d love to help my brother’s brother-in-law, Cassie told me your problem by the way” Sam let out a relief breath

“Thanks you…Umh I think we should set up time and day as soon as possible to meet, you?” Sam asked thoughtfully “We should, since you’re very busy, how about lunch time today” Gabriel gave a suggestion

Sam answered with a yes. He grabbed a pen and took a note while discussing on the phone with Gabriel. Eventually, they decided to meet at 12:10 in the diner near Sam’s work place. After that, they hung up and Sam went on really for another day

His boss – Crowley – was surprised of how soon he came to work, taunted “Hello Moosie, hunter chase ya today?”

 Sam sighed as he walked by Crowley’s office, decided to ignore him. His boss is an asshole all the time but that’s just Crowley at least he is a very great lawyer, won almost all the cases he has worked on not mention he runs one of the best companies in the whole America “Hey, I’m the boss here, hello!” Crowley waved, yelled at Sam but he kept walking as if he didn’t hear anything.

Sam sat back on his chair, opened all the unsolved cases and started working on one. Sometimes he so focused on the case that he forgot about everything else, there were days when he missed his date with Jess, there were days when he forgot he needed to eat and drink or sleep like normal human.

 After a while, Sam found a perfect way to solve the first case, he leant back in this chair, rubbing his hurting neck since concentrated too long as he catching up the time. Its 12:09 already, he stood up immediately and organized all the papers had been all over his desk before going. Suddenly, he noticed the note paper as he pulled it out slowly read. Right away his eyes widening “Oh crap” He freak out since it takes like 5 minutes for him to drive there.

Instantly, Sam left everything else to run with the speed of light to get to the parking lot. Now if he breaks some laws he will get there about 2 minutes but a lawyer breaking the law, which can’t be good for his reputation either the company’s and probably Crowley will strangle him. He frowned at the thought.

Left with no choice, our big guy just has to drive real fast but not going to break the speed law. Thankfully, Sam got there 12:13, he breath out with relief as he fixed his suit, walked out his car and entered the Harvelle diner.

This diner always has been Sam’s favorite place to go because not only he is friend with Ellen- the owner and Jo but also whenever he walked in, the easy comfortable atmosphere hit him like home, like where he belongs to. He nodded, gave Jo – who standing at the reception - a small smile as she smiled back at him whispered “He’s here” then pointed at the table at the corner.

Sam nodded at her in thanks and turned his look to the table. There siting a guy in brown jacket and jeans tapping his fingers while humming along some melody, he seem smaller than Sam has imagined but most of the guys are smaller than him anyway.

Took a deep breath, Sam walked to him, caught his attention “Gabriel, right?” The man immediately looked up at him. Sam met his eyes, its brown sparkles with yellow and Sam thinks he even saw some grass’s green in his eyes too but somehow not the kind of eyes color that Sam saw before.

 

 

And it is the most beautiful thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Everything has changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran  
> The picture I found in google  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/bc/39/c9/bc39c917ae08a083aea482bb6228332d.jpg  
> I'll update soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had been on a summer trip with my family where no laptop, internet allowed   
> I finished this chap as soon as I could

**Chap 4**

 

Sam didn’t realize how long he has stared until the man spoke up, curved his lips into a smile “It’s me and you must be Sam” Gabriel stood up, offered his hand to shake. Sam broke the eyes contact and shock the shorter man hand “Yeah, nice to finally meet you Gabriel”

“Oh please, the pleasure is all mine” Gabriel chuckled lightly, took his hand back pointed at the chair opposite with his “You gonna sit or we have to stand talking”

“Sit is a better option” Sam laughed softly as he sat down. Sam admitted he was a little surprising because Gabriel is nowhere like Castiel not the serious type or something near that either.

When they both sat down, Jo appeared as she put the menu down in front of them “Gentlemen, what you’d like for lunch?” smiled politely

“The usual, Jo” Sam looked up. The beautiful blond nodded at him then turned her intention to Gabriel “How about you?” questioned

“I would go with a chicken hamburger and a soda, please” He said after searched through the menu and handed it back to the girl not forget to send her a wink

“Sure, I will be right back with your foods”

Two mans waited until Jo walked away then carry on their talk. Sam started first “So did Castiel tell you that the wedding is four months to go?”

“Yeah he did mention that, we still have time though” he paused a little then continued “unless you decided to get married tomorrow, you won’t right?”

“No way” Sam rejected immediately can’t stop himself from laughing a bit “I’m just kidding, but seriously you don’t need to be worry much, ya have me now” He winked at Sam

“Yeah” The giant agreed with his cheek turns pink, totally not blushing not at all … or that is what Sam told himself “you know with things going on now, I can use your help plus I don’t know anything about planning a wed and you’re a professional” Sam pointed out

“Let me tell you something Sam, Castiel’s wed is the first wed I’ve planned” Sam raised his eyes brow in disbelief “Hey, I say the truth, only after that I started to get into this business” Gabriel convinced

“Well, you really did a great job in their wedding, I like it very much”

“Thank you” The short guy take Sam’s compliment “But I do remember they asked me do it with their description but it the most terrible wedding idea I’ve ever heard so I decided to do it my way” He offered him a big smile. His smile feels like sunshine in a beautiful day, bright and warm and something Sam can’t describe by word but it feels so nice, which make Sam’s heart skipped a beat

“I … I glad you did your way” He found himself stuttered

Right then Jo came to save the awkward Sam, she handed their food. Sam’s his favorite salad with a glass of water and Gabriel’s with what he has ordered “Enjoy your lunch”

“Sure will” Gabriel answered

“Oh and it’s on the house” Jo said before making her way back

“I take that they know you?” Gabriel asked

“Yeah, the owner Ellen and her husband are my dad’s friends, that is Jo” As he pointed at the blond girl “Ellen’s daughter also Dean and I childhood friend. I always see Ellen as my mother since mine was…”

“I know Sam, who knew Cassie has such a big mouth” Sam laughed out loud, which caught Gabriel started laughing too. He just known this guy for about 15 minutes but he’s already made Sam laugh more than he did in a whole week. He is the company that Sam could use to make his day better

“But I’m serious, Cassie called for me just to talk about his wonderful heavenly husband” Gabriel folded his arms “I swear I knew Dean’s underwear color the day Cassie do chick-flick moment with me”

“Dude, it’s my brother you talking about” Sam raised his voice as he shoved Gabriel shoulder

“Okay okay I’ll stop” He grinned then grabbed his burger took a big bite as Sam ate his salad “But do you know that your brother love kinky sex” Sam almost choked on his food

“Stop that, will you!” Okay, Sam did not need to know that information. Really, do you want to know what you sibling does in bed? The answer is no, not in a million years. It’s uncomfortable as hell

“Hey, just thought you should know” Gabriel put his hands up in surrender

“It’s too much, now I can’t get it out my head and it’s all your fault”

“Don’t be like that, we both know that Dean has it in him” Gabriel smirked “Oh and…”

Before Gabriel could finished his sentence “Gabe!” The taller man interrupted. Gabriel stopped when he heard the nickname Sam called him, slowly stared at Sam in shock. Sam didn’t know why he said that, it’s just suddenly slipped out of his mouth

“Gabe?” Gabriel furrowed his brow a little “No one ever called me like that mostly Gabriel or Gaby…” he took a deep breath grinned at Sam “But you could call me that if you want”

“Okay” Sam nodded. Somehow it makes Sam feel special for allow to call Gabriel like that. As special as only Dean can call Sam “Sammy”

Ring…ring…ring

Sudden Sam’s phone starting to buzz, he mumbled “Sorry” to Gabriel and put his phone out of the pocket to see the caller.

_Crowley_ As it presented, Sam left out a sigh then slide to answer

“Oh hey Moose, we have an emergency here, so get your ass back in 5 or I’m gonna barbeque you and you entire of kind for dinner” Before Sam could said anything, his king-of-hell boss hang up

“I’m so sorry Gabriel but can we discuss the wed another day, my boss has just called me, it’s an emergency” Sam shot the shorter guy a apologize look

“Sure Sam” Sam quickly stand up and walked out “You have my number so just give me call!” As Gabriel yelled at him

The giant turned back and gave him a nodded don’t forget to said “Oh and Gabe, I really enjoy spending time with you”

“Yeah me too, big guy. Now don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Sam gave him the last laugh then headed out the diner. He don’t want the entire moose barbequed by Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you think about this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I post a new chapter  
> It's short...but it all I can get  
> Next one gonna longer, I promise

**Chap 5**

_“Hello happiness_

_Tell me where you've been_

_I missed the sound of your voice_

_Missed the touch of your skin_

_It's no secret I'm not who I used to be_

_Anyone can see_

_You're the difference in me”_

 

**_A week later..._ **

 

Knock, knock

“Come in” Sam said as he’s not bother to look up

“Mr. Winchester, there is a guy out there want to meet you, he said he was Gabriel and you knew him?” Kevin Tran asked. Sam has hired Kevin after Crowley insisted and he hated to admit that Crowley was right. Kevin does help Sam a lot with his busy schedule

“Oh, just let him in for me Kevin, thank you” Sam answered still focusing on his paper work

“Yes, sir” Kevin nodded turn around to walk out but Sam’s call caught the younger man attention “Kevin?”

“Anything you need sir?”

“It’s Sam not Mr. Winchester and no sir here Kevin” Sam smiled at him

“I remember, Mr… umh Sam” Kevin added “If you excuse me, I’d go call him” Kevin went out after he received Sam’s agree nod

 

 

“Hey ya, Sasquatch”

That nick name really got Sam’s attention, he immediately look up and found Gabriel stand at his door not forgot to wear his very Gabriel’s smirk. Sam couldn’t stop himself grinned back

“Hi Gabe” Sam greeted with his nick name for the man

“Ohhh, game’s on, Gigantor” Gabriel furrowed his brow in amusing

“You’ll lose Gaby” Sam challenged him

“Not gonna happen, Moosie”

“How did you…”Confusion filled Sam’s mind

“Know?” Gabriel finished for him “I met your boss on the way in” plus a wink

“I hate that nick name, Shortstack” Sam teased

“Hey, you wounded me, I’m not that short, it’s because you too tall” Gabriel pointed at Sam as he walked to his table, sat in the guest chair

“It’s all I see from this height” Sam mocked back “But seriously, Gabriel, I thought we agree tomorrow to meet up so what you doing here?”

“About that, the vet just informed me that Sugar is better and I can take her home tomorrow at noon. I want to know do you bother if I bring her with?”

“Sugar? She is your dog?” Sam’s sparkle with hope

“Yes, she is a beautiful husky” Gabriel like a proud dad talked about his child

“Of course you could bring her Gabe!” Sam was so excited that he’s going to jump out of the building… nope sorry… jump out of his chair? Or something … safer (sorry, the author is high again) “I’d love to see her” 

Sam love dogs but when he lived with Dean, he never allowed to have one and his girlfriend is also don’t want one, she thinks it annoying and biting things. Jess used to say that if he brings one home, she will let him sleep with the dog at their sofa

“Awesome” Gabriel grinned at the expression of Sam when he mentioned dog. That guy is really a dog lover “So it’s settle then”

“Yeah” Sam nodded, eyes locked with Gabriel. Right that lovely moment, our Kevin decided to knock

“Sorry to interrupted but Sam, your client Mrs. Danna is here”

“Humh, I guess I’ll let you get back to your work then” Sam’s face fell with disappointment as he saw Gabriel stand up, started to walk out

“Oh Sasquatch, see you in Saturday, don’t forget!” The shorter man turned around smirked at Sam before disappeared. Left Sam shook his head laughing.

 

Yeah, Sam can’t wait to tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Difference in me by Westlife. Great song by the way  
> Oh and this chapter is a thank-you chap for piercethekya , you've been supporting me a lot to keep this going  
> This fic gonna take longer than I expected *sigh*  
> And i don't even know how I end up naming the dog Sugar


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stupidity just made my laptop lose all files and data that so I have to begin again. Thank god that I haven’t written this chapter when they were erasing things in my laptop if so, I would probably kill myself  
> I’m a dog lover and especially (also desperately) in love with husky  
> Now enjoy the new chapter while I go rest for eternity

**Chap 6**

 

It’s 4 in the afternoon and Sam is waiting for Gabriel at his own home. They need to discuss about the wedding now since the last time gained nothing.

 

Its 4.04 when Sam heard a knock at his door, he immediately shut up his laptop and went out. Then, on the other side of the door is Gabriel with his famous grin

“Hello Sam”

“Hey Gabriel” Sam smiled back, noticed the guy left hand was holding a leash “She here too?”

“Oh right!” Gabriel nodded then he turned around and picked the dog up, held her in his arms “Sasquatch, this is my lady, Sugar. Sugar, this is Sam, the one I told you about”

Sam chucked at the reference meanwhile he stared at the dog. Oh man, she is beautiful with unique eyes. One is bright blue color, which reminded him a little of Castiel and one is dark grey. Not mention she even has a stunning white and black fluffy fur makes Sam’s heart flustered

 

“Hi beautiful” Sam smiled softly, slowly pulled his hand toward Sugar. When Sam’s hand got closer, she stared at it for a while then sniffed his hand, that lovely reaction of her make Sam giggled right away. He carefully touched her head as Sugar leaned into his tender touch

“I’m here too, you know” Gabriel raised his voice tried to catch Sam’s attention. He found the scene between Sugar and Sam is cute as hell. Well, hell is not cute but you get the point when seeing two cuties together like that. Gabriel couldn’t help but noticed that Sam’s face lift up shinning like the warm morning sun and he’s one hundred percent know that it’s worth everything in the whole universe just to see that expression “Are we gonna talk out here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry” Sam offered “Come inside” then he step aside, let Gabriel with Sugar come inside

“Nice place” Gabriel rolled his eyes around the living room. He put Sugar down and she immediately used those tiny legs of her running to the sofa, sniffing around then barked at Gabriel like “Come here, come here”. Just when he sat down, Sugar jumping into his lap, lied there peacefully

“Thanks, Gabe. What would you like to drink?” Sam asked

“Water is fine” Sam nodded at Gabriel then made his way to the kitchen. A minute later, he came out with 2 glass of water in his hands, put it down in the table nearby and sat down next to Gabriel in a reasonable distance. Right that moment, Sugar suddenly jumped out of her owner’s lap and running to sit comfortably inside the giant’s lap as Sam petted her head

“Urgh, you’s just met him and you betrayed me!” Gabriel looked at his dog with the disappointed plus you-broke-my-heart in his eyes. Sugar gave him back the puppy sorry eyes “That’s it, I hate you Sam”

“Hey! Not my fault she likes me more than you” Sam shrugged “Right Sugar?” The dog wagged her tail

“She isn’t supposed to love anyone more than me!” Gabriel argued back

“Okay… Calm down Gabe” Sam furrowed his brow “Now can we come back to the wedding thing?”

“Yeah and I’m leaving her here for you” Gabriel gave Sugar his last glare

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind”

“Why!? You suppose to say no” Gabriel said desperately “I can’t believe you two”

“Gabe”

“Okay, we have a lot to do I think we should go with the first thing. Have you had the official day for the wedding?” Gabriel asked pulled his note book

“Yes, Jess said she wanted it to be in the early September, I think 6th is perfect since its Sunday”

“umh humh” Gabriel nodded “Do you want to have a big or just family and friends wedding? And how many guests you have in mind?”

“A small one with family and close friend, co-workers maybe. Take it about one hundred guests” Gabriel noted it

“Nice, you need to email me the list of the guests as fast as you could” Sam nodded in understand “What kind of wedding do you want? An outdoors like at the backyard or beach or barn or indoors?”

“I have no idea” Sam nervously answered “But I sure that three places don’t fit me”

“Okay, indoors then” Gabriel shook his head and wrote that down “I will search if there are some potential places and send it picture to you”

“Thanks”

“No need for that Sam” Gabriel smiled “Now, tell me you want the all-white wed or white and other color?”

“Blue and white” Sam said shortly

“So it be! They will work perfectly together” Gabriel continued to note everything “Let me see…Guests, check. Place, check. Colors check. One more and we are done!”

“What is it you want to know?”

 

 

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel chucked when he saw Sam’s I-don’t-understand-that-question-has-anything-to-do-with-wed expression “It’s important to know Sam”

“Yeah, of course I do” Sam looked straight in Gabriel eyes. How could Sam not trust him, Gabriel is Castiel’s brother and a funny guy. Sam found it very hard to trust someone nowadays but something about Gabriel makes Sam trusts the guy no hesitate.

“Great, because I see you are very busy fighting for justice…” Heard that make Sam turned his head back laughing “…I’m going to plan and set everything up. You only have to check everything again a month before the wedding. Sound okay?”

“Yeah that sound good” Sam agreed

They fall into silent a bit then Gabriel spoke “So, I think it’s all, I should go, take Sugar for a walk, she is very excited when I said that earlier”

“Right, I should let you go” Sam said as he held Sugar up and handed her back to Gabriel “I see you later Sugar” Sam smiled at the dog as she licked his face

“Can you guys stop?” Gabriel made gross face at Sam but then couldn’t help grinned at the scene. Finally it took them a few minutes to stop, Sam walked them to the door. Right when Sam just opened the door, Sugar bit his jeans and tried her very strength to pull Sam out

“Sugar, stop that. We need to go” Gabriel warned but she didn’t listen, continued with the job “Sugar, don’t you want to go to the park?” Gabriel said again but she turned to look at him for a second then chose to continue pull Sam out

“Gabriel?” Sam called his name caught his attention, Gabriel looked up “Do you mind…umh if I walk her with you?” Sam said nervously

“Oh, you’re not busy or something?”

“No, not really” Sam shrugged

“Sure, I'd love to and young lady here too” Gabriel grinned at Sam as Sugar wagged her tail

“Great, let me close the door” Excitement run inside Sam. It’s been too long since he last walked a dog and it’s good taking a rest from a whole tough week and just enjoy the fresh air.

 

It going to be a good afternoon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is totally not mine  
> It's from Officialhuskylovers.com facebook page  
> I don't know anything about planning a wedding so if I make any mistake, feel free to comment and point it out


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da new chapter!  
> Thanks to my amazing beta DemigodPrefect although she/he doesn't use AO3

**Chap 7**

_"You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful”_

 

Sam walked side by side with Gabriel and Sugar, one step behind them. He and Gabriel talked about everything- families, work, hobbies, music, friends, et cetera. Once in a while Gabriel would make some joke and they would both fall into laughter.

 Just when they almost reached the nearby park, Sam was telling Gabriel about the prank fight between him and Dean, but when he finished and looked over Gabriel, he was gone. Sam immediately started looking around to find the short guy, until he found Gabriel standing in front of the candy store, drooling. Like father, like daughter, Sugar was pretty much doing the same thing.

 Our big guy let out a small laugh at the adorable scene, and stepped close to them. “Really, candy? How old are you?” Sam teased

 “Shut up! Everyone loves candy,” Gabriel protested loudly, “And this Heavenly store is probably actually Heaven,” He turned to look at Sam with his wide open sparkling eyes. In the meantime, Sugar barked like she was agreeing with her daddy.

 When he looked at Sam like that, the colors of his eyes ran brighter and it made Sam have a hard time finding the right words as Gabriel continued, “I’ve been here once and they have every kind of candy, every kind, Sam!”

 “You really have a weird obsession with candy, Gabe,” Sam furrowed his brow then looked at Sugar, “You too, Sugar.”

 “Don’t you love candy? What kind of person are you?” Gabriel sounded like he had been deeply offended.

 “A healthy person,” Sam gave him his real good bitchface “The kind that will live through 30 without a heart attack.”

 “Boooooo!” Gabriel showed his disagreement and Sam just shook his head, sighing.

 “Can we to go now, Candy man?”

 “Sure, Sammy! Let’s go!” Gabriel patted Sam on his shoulder, offering him a grin. Sam only could chuckle back, and for the first time he hadn’t even bothered to say It’s Sam, only Dean can call me that. It sounded nice from Gabriel, not like the others who gave him the creeps when they called him that.

 Then they walked together in comfortable silence. A few minutes later, they finally reached the park. Gabriel unleashed Sugar then took out a small ball, waved it in front of her, and said, “See this thing right here, go get it Sugar!” and threw it far away. Immediately, she chased after the ball. Sam and Gabriel sat down under the nearby tree, just simply enjoying the weather and taking turns throwing the ball for Sugar.

 “This is nice,” Sam spoke up after awhile.

 “Yeah, wait until you see the sunset,” Gabriel said softly, and they fell into silence again.

 Sam hadn’t had a peaceful, quiet, and relaxing afternoon in such a long time, so he just sat there watching the as the clouds rolled by, the blue sky slowly turning into light orange as the sun set. Gabe was right, it was truly beautiful.

 Sam turned around, opening his mouth to talk then suddenly a more beautiful scene caught his eyes. Gabriel was smiling softly, eyes fixed on the orange sky as the wind blew through, made the short guys hair a little messy. At that moment, Sam couldn’t recall what he wanted to say, his mind went blank and he could only stare.

 Until Gabriel looked back at him, grinned “You see what I…” But like Sam, he was speechless looking at the person in front of him. Time passed by, and they kept staring at each other, admiring each other as Gabriel slowly leaned in closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart.

 It would be prefect if they were together. It would be everything if Sam wasn’t the groom-to-be and Gabriel wasn’t his wedding planner. It would be like in those fairy tales where you look into your lover's eyes then have a passionate kiss, if only…

 Gabriel stopped, Sam didn’t move away or lean in. They just stayed like that until Sugar ran back to them, jumping in between them as she let out a bark, which shook them out of their trance, then immediately looked away, both of them letting out a deep breath.

 “I… umh it’s getting late,” Gabriel spoke up first, still avoiding meeting Sam’s eyes. “I should get Sugar back home, you know, and feed her.”

 “Oh, okay,” Sam nodded then stood up, prepared to go. “I’ll see you later?”

 “Of course, Sammy!” Said Gabriel as he put Sugar on the leash. When they both got up, they stood there in awkward silence, didn’t know what to say next or if they should just walk away.

 “So it’s goodbye, then, Gabe.”

 “Yeah it is,” Gabriel chuckled sadly. “Bye, Sam” He looked at the taller guy for the last time and walked past him.

 

 Sam stood there, just watching Gabriel go until the guy disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is When I look at you by Miley Cyrus  
> Just so you know, all the previous chapters didn't beta


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for this chapter to come out  
> I have terrible weeks and my grandma's brother just died. He was a kind man and it was sad to hear the news  
> This and the next chapter are about Gabriel's feeling since I feel like I haven't written a lot about it so enjoy!

**Chap 8**

**Gabriel's POV**

“Gabriel, you assbutt!” Yeah, that was my little brother Castiel yelling at me. Just so you know, I didn’t do anything wrong. Let me tell you from the start, on one beautiful day when I was at New York and Cassie called me, freaking out about his wedding. I had to calm him down and promised him I would help with the wedding, all he had to do was get his ass to it.

But let's admit it people, their ideas for the wedding sucked, though actually it was Dean’s idea and it was a classic cars theme, (seriously, I wanted to punch him in the face, but it would leave a nasty bruise on the groom-to-be's face) and somehow he talked my brother into that.

What on earth, Dean? Am I supposed to feed people with cars?!?

That’s why I had to change what they wanted for the wedding into something else fitted them more. Hell yeah, it was my brothers wedding, and he deserved to have a special one so years later, when he looks back at that day, he knows it was the best day of his life.

But let's come back to the yelling of my brother. That was a day before wedding and he demanded to look at what I had planned, although I told him not to. But, hey, who could stop my brother when he wanted something. He turned around, looking at me with the you're-dead-to-me eyes, And I shrugged my shoulders and put out my charming smile, hope he wouldn’t be so mad that cancelled the wedding.

“I knew I shouldn’t trust you with this!” Ooooh, terrible, alert alert, Castiel’s rage. Normally, Cassie was very calm, so something can’t easily make him angry.

“You’re ruining my wedding! This is not what we asked for! My God, what if…what if Dean decides it isn’t the wedding he wanted and doesn't want to get married anymore!?” Don’t be stupid, brother, this guy is madly in love with you and everyone can see that, I think he's wanted to marry you since the day he first laid his eyes on you. It's ridiculous.

“Hey, stop that, Cassie!”

“Don’t call me Cassie,” He interrupted me with a glare and I shook my head.

“I gonna be straight with you…well as straight as we could be,” I smirked “Dean’s going to love this and that I promise you will, too, so chill the heck out. Everything is going to be great so just enjoy it Cassie, it’s your day… just take a deep breath.”

After hearing that, Cassie did calm down a little bit as he turned to look at the room again. I could see he started to like the decorations, and his smile proved it. Success! After that I told him that I couldn’t stick around for his wedding and took a plane to Hawaii just in case Dean decided to murder me, which luckily he didn’t.

But that story was three years ago. After that, I started doing the work professionally, and it was good, helping people with a very important period of their life. Everything was fine until he showed up in my life.

I knew Dean had a younger brother, who he said hated to be called Sammy, but I never had the opportunity to see him before, until that day. When I talked to him on the phone, I knew he was serious and grumpy in the morning but a very nice guy. We decided to meet at 12:10 and I arrived there five minutes early, waiting while humming alone to a song I had heard recently on radio. For the record, I don’t even like pop, but that song is somehow always stuck in my head.

“Gabriel, right?” A soft voice called out my name, and I immediately looked up.

And damn, I couldn’t believe the piece of art standing in front of me was Dean’s brother. I mean, he looked nothing like Dean, this one was way more attractive, and bonus points for the long, beautiful, brown hair, he could have been the most attractive person I have ever met. Gabriel, stop it, he is your client, he is getting married to a girl, and you surely know it would to end like the last time, so keep it professional. The weird thing was that he kept staring at me, and not an uncomfortable stare like Cassie, softer, like he looked through my soul, and it made me felt naked.

He laughed softly and nothing could compare to that beautiful sound. I knew it would take a damn hard effort to ignore my feelings. You can’t fall for a groom-to-be, Gabriel, it was wrong and terrible and he is almost definitely straight, anyways. I never admit to anyone when I’m nervous, because I’ll do all the stupid things like winking, telling jokes etc.

“Yeah,” Was he really blushing or I was just dreaming? “You know with things going on now, I can use your help plus I don’t know anything about planning a wed and you’re a professional,” Sam pointed out. I decided to tell him about Cassie’s wedding and he raised his eyes brow in disbelief as I convinced that was the truth. The giant said he liked it, and, oh crap, it gave me butterflies in my stomach. Calm down, Gabriel, you sounded like the fangirl who got to meet her celebrity crush for the first time, calm down, keep it professional.

Right then Jo came out with their food. Sam got his favorite salad with a glass of water and Gabriel got whatever the hell he had ordered. “Enjoy your lunch!”

 “Sure will,” Gabriel answered

 “Oh, and it’s on the house,” The blondie said before making her way back to the counter.

“I take that they know you?” I asked out of curiosity since she acted like she knew Sam a long time.

“Yeah, the owner Ellen and her husband are my dad’s friends, and that's Jo,” He said as he pointed at the blond girl, “Ellen’s daughter, and Dean and my childhood friend. I always see Ellen as my mother since mine was…”

“I know, Sam, who knew Cassie has such a big mouth?” That was the truth, every time we were talking on the phone, the subject always about Dean and his family. So I knew that they lost their mom when they were very young and then their dad died in a car accident about 2 years after, the poor kids. Sam laughed out loud, which caught me by surprise and I started laughing too.

“Dude, it’s my brother you talking about!” Sam raised his voice as he shoved my shoulder after I told him I knew his brother’s underwear color, and I really did. Unfortunately.

“Don’t be like that, we both know that Dean has it in him,” I smirked “Oh, and…”

“Gabe!” Giant interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. I stared at Sam in shock, no one has called me that, it was always Gabriel or Gaby, but Gabe sounded nice from Sam, so I let him call me that, though only Sam could, I decided.

Suddenly, Sam had a call, which I guessed was a work call since he looked so uncomfortable. And hey, I'm always right.

On the way out he turned back and gave me a nod, then said, “Oh, and Gabe, I really enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Yeah, me too, big guy. Now don’t you have somewhere to be?” I reminded him with a cheesy grin.

Sam gave me a little laugh then disappeared. I stayed there, finishing my lunch just as Jo appeared again and sat down at the chair Sam just sat in, smiling at me as I raised my brow in confusion.

“It’s surprising,” She spoke up

“Sorry, but what's surprising?”

“Sam!” She answered as I raised my eyebrows in confusion again and she explained, “I haven’t seen him laugh so much like that in a long time.”

“I guess I’m a funny guy,” I said, speaking my thoughts and not blushing in the least, I really did not blush, I did not… okay shut up, it was just a small blush. Okay, okay, fine, slightly large blush. Whatever. Shut up.

“Yeah, you must be, I'm glad he met someone like you,” She nodded at me, “Anyways, I need to work, enjoy your lunch,” Jo said before I had the chance to say anything else.

**  
**  


**A week later…**

I decided to pay Sam a surprise visit. I was going to meet him at his company. Man, since he's working for one of the biggest law firms in America, his office must be huge to fit a giant like him. I was walking down the hall after the lovely receptionist told me the way but it was like I stepped into a maze. Go straight and then turn left, walk down the end of the hall and turn left? Or right? Then take a turn again? Urgh, it was frustrating. I was looking around to find someone who could help, and oh look, there was a man about 50 in an expensive suit who had just walked out the corner.

I ran to him. “Hey sir, can you help me with something?”

He looked up at me. “I assume I can, what is it?”

“I’m trying to find Sam Winchester’s office, you know him, right?”

“Yes, I know all my employees. Before you get to Moose’s office, you’re going to meet his secretary and take a turn around this corner, it's the third door in the left."

Did he just call Sam a Moose? Well, it makes sense and it's funny. Cool boss.

“Thanks for your help, sir.”  

“Why are you looking for Moose?” He asked before I could walk away

"I’m his… wedding planner.”

“Humh, never thought he would actually marry that girl,” He mumbled just enough for me to hear what he said, then swaggered away. That was weird.

Anyways, I did what he said and finally reached his office (thank God Almighty). There was a young Asian guy sitting at the table in front of his office.

“Hello…” I looked at his name tape, it said Kevin Tran, “…Kevin, I’m looking for Sam?”

“Sir, can I ask your name?”

“It’s Gabriel."

“I don’t think your name is in any of Mr. Winchester upcoming appointments."

“I know, kid. Listen, I need to talk to him, real quick.”

“Sorry, sir, but I can’t let you in.”

I chuckled. “I’m not going to murder him or anything. Can you just go inside and tell him I’m waiting, and if he doesn’t want to let me in, I’ll leave, okay?”

“I’ll go and tell Mr. Winchester, just wait for me a second sir.”

“Thank you, Kevin,” I smiled at him.

After a minute or two, he walked out and said, “Sam said you could come inside.”

“Thanks again kiddo.”

I opened the door and barely saw him behind the table covered with tons of papers.

“Hey ya, Sasquatch!” I called him.

He immediately looked up and grinned back at me. “Hi, Gabe,” There we go, you started it Sam.

“Ohhh, game’s on, Gigantor,” He furrowed his brow in amusement.

“You’ll lose, Gaby,” He put on a smug smile. If you think you’re going to win, you’re dead wrong, handsome.

I shook my head. “Not gonna happen, Moosie.”

“How did you…” Big guy looked confused and irritated as the same time. He hated that nick name. Bam! One extra point for me.

“Know?” I finished for him. “I met your boss on the way in," I winked.

“But seriously, Gabriel, I thought we agreed to meet up tomorrow, so what are you doing here?” He finally got to the question of the day.

“About that, the vet just informed me that Sugar is better and I can take her home tomorrow at noon. I want to know do, you mind if I bring her with?”

His face lighted up at my words and asked, “Sugar? She is your dog?”

“Yes, she is a beautiful husky,” I said proudly.

“Of course you could bring her, Gabe! I’d love to see her!” His answer was better than I expected, in fact, I thought he looked so excited that he could jump out of his chair and dance right now.  He looked like a cute puppy who got his new toy.

I couldn't help but let out a grin at his expression. “Awesome, so it’s settled then!”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, his eyes locked with mine, and my heart suddenly went wild.

Right then, there was a knock in the door and Kevin walked in. “Sorry to interrupted, but Sam, your client Mrs. Danna is here.”

I was disappointed, can we just talk more than 10 minutes without being interrupted? Hello, we were having a moment here. Well, only you thought it was a moment, Gabriel, he probably gave that look to everyone.

I gave him a small smile, attempting to hide the fact that I really didn't want to go. “Humh, I guess I’ll let you get back to your work then.”

I reminded him again before walked out, “Oh, and Sasquatch, see you Saturday, don’t forget!” The next thing I heard is Sam’s laugh filling the small office. I was thinking I could set his laugh up as my alarm, a beautiful sound so that I could wake up everyday hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know, next chapter is going to have one special drawing (actually it's very bad)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay I'm back... after 2 weeks  
> Sorry for the delay anyway so enjoy!

_“A game show love connection, we can't deny,_

_I'm so obsessed,_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest,_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna,_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind.”_

 

It was 4:04 and I was knocking on his door with Sugar behind me. And damn, if anyone said guys just look good in a suit, that person was completely wrong. I saw him wear a suit twice before but that couldn’t even compare to this. “This” was the hottest man alive wearing a simple plaid shirt and jeans. He looked far too good for a normal person in just casual clothes, like, how!?! Tell me your secrets, ye sexy beast!

 

“Hey Gabriel!” Sam greeted, and there was a excited look on his face as he rolled his eyes over me, asking, “She here too?”

 

“Oh right!” I turned around and picked her up. “Samsquatch, this is my lady, Sugar. Sugar, this is Sam, the one I told you about.”

 

“Hi, beautiful,” Sam smiled softly, slowly reaching his hand out towards Sugar.

 

When Sugar sniffed his hand, her reaction made Sam giggle right away. It was an amazing sound. He carefully touched her head as Sugar leaned into his tender touch. The scene was a whole new level of cute and I would be a liar if I didn't admit that seeing Sam’s giggle and his face lifting up, shining like the warm morning sun, I decided it’s worth everything in the whole universe just to see that expression.

 

“I’m here too, you know," I raised my voice tried to catch his attention, “Are we gonna talk out here?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sam apologized, “Come inside” he offered, stepping aside.

 

 I stepped in and glanced around the room. It felt cozy, he  had a big blue couch in the middle of the room, and a small table in the front. It looked like others living rooms with book shelves, a lot of albums and their pictures together. Now that I saw the bride-to-be, Jess, she looked beautiful. They looked great together, a lovely couple and I would just ignore my feelings. Yep. Totally plausible.

 

 “Nice place,” I said

 

I put Sugar down and she immediately used those tiny legs of her for running to the couch, sniffing around, and then she barked at me. Just when I sat down, Sugar's force of habit was to jump into my lap, lying there peacefully.

 

“Thanks, Gabe. What would you like to drink?” Sam asked. I thought for a second, then shrugged.

 

“Water is fine,” He nodded and made his way out.

 

A minute later, he came out with two glasses of water in his hands, then put them down on the table and sat down right next to me. Right that moment, Sugar suddenly jumped out of her owner’s lap and ran to sit comfortably atop the giant’s lap as Sam pet her head.

 

That was unexpected and broke my heart

 

“Urgh, you've just met him and you betrayed me!” I looked at her with the disappointed plus you-broke-my-heart in my eyes and she gave me back the puppy-dog sorry eyes.

 

I know he's better-looking than me but did you really have to do that!?! I feed you and take a good care of you, young lady.

 

“That’s it, I hate you, Sam.”

 

“Hey! It's not my fault she likes me more than you,” Sam shrugged, turning to my dog. “Right Sugar?” The little demon wagged her tail. TRAITOR!!!

 

“She isn’t supposed to love anyone more than me!” I yelled dramatically.

 

 “Okay… Calm down, Gabe.” He soothed sweetly. I obliged, huffing. “Now can we come back to the wedding thing?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m leaving her here for you.”

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Why? You're suppose to say no!" I said desperately. “I can’t believe you two.”

 

“Gabe.”

 

“Okay, we have a lot to do. I think we should start with the first thing. Do you have the official day for the wedding?” I asked as I pulled out my notebook.

 

Honestly, I don't actually need a notebook, I have an awesome memory, I still remember the exact orders from Lisa and John's wedding, which was 3 months ago. The reason I brought it was because it looked professional sometimes, and it was really just my messy drawing notebook.

 

 “Yeah, Jess said she wanted it to be early September, I think the 6th is perfect since it's a Sunday."

 

“Uh huh,” I nodded. “Do you want to have a big or just family and friends wedding? And how many guests you have in mind?”

 

“A small one with family and close friends, co-workers maybe. Take it down at about one hundred guests,” I may look like I was writing something down but no, I totally didn’t, I was drawing. So professional.

 

“Nice, you need to email me the list of the guests as fast as you could,” He nodded back in understanding. “What kind of wedding do you want? Outdoors like in the backyard or a beach or barn or indoors?”

 

“I have no idea. But I'm sure that the first three places don’t fit me.”

 

“Okay, indoors then,” I nodded my head and finishing my drawing. For the record, I can’t draw but I love it anyway. It distracts me from work and stress.

 

 “I will search for some potential places and send pictures to you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No need for that, Sam,” I smiled. “Now, tell me,  you want the all-white wed or white and some other color?”

 

“Blue and white,” Sam said shortly.

 

“So it be! They will work perfectly together.”

 

 “Let me see…Guests, check. Place, check. Colors check. One more and we are done!”

 

One last line and ta-da, it was done.

<https://36.media.tumblr.com/917f1de99150eefadfcbcf4ed1425dc1/tumblr_nuigdwgtNi1uc3j5lo1_1280.jpg>

 

I did not know why I drew this but I felt a little guilty. No-one will know about this.

 

“What is it you want to know?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Seems like everyone I've asked this question to had the same expression, the I-don’t-understand-how-does-that-question-have-anything-to-do-with-weddings expression.

 

“It’s important to know, Sam.”

 

“Yeah, of course I do.” He smiled.

 

“Great, because I see you are very busy fighting for justice…”

 

Sam tossed his head back, laughing.

 

“…I’m going to plan and set everything up. You only have to check everything again a month before the wedding. Sound okay?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“So, I think that's all, I should go, take Sugar for a walk, she was very excited when I said that earlier."

 

“Right, I should let you go,” Sam said as he held Sugar up and handed her back to me. “I see you later Sugar” The Moose smiled at Sugar as she licked his face.He really like Sugar, but then again, why wouldn't he, she was beautiful, adorable and a smart one.

 

“Can you guys stop?”

 

It took them a few minutes to stop, and Samsquatch walked us to the door. But when Sam just opened the door, Sugar bit his jeans and tried with all her limited strength to pull Sam out with us.

 

“Sugar, stop that. We need to go,” I warned her, but she clearly didn’t listen, continuing with her job.

 

“Sugar, don’t you want to go to the park?” I said again, but she turned to look at me for a second, choosing instead to continue pulling Sam out. I sighed, she was a stubborn dog, too, and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

 

“Gabriel?” I looked up when he called my name.

 

“Do you mind…umh... If I walk her with you?” Oh, that was one good question. Half of me wanted him to walk with us, another half didn’t because it would be weird or awkward or something else.

 

I decided to ask, “Oh, you’re not busy or something?”

 

“No, not really,” Sam shrugged.

 

“Sure, I’d love for you to come, and young lady here would, too,” The half that wanted him to come won.

 

His face lifted up when I said it, excitement sparkling through his eyes.

 

“Great, let me close the door."

 

After he closed the door, we walked side by side with Sugar one step behind. We talked about everything- families, work, hobbies, music, friends, et cetera. It felt great having time like this.

 

Just when we almost reached the nearby park, Sammich was telling me about the prank fight between him and Dean, or at least that was what I heard in a few words because my favorite candy store in the whole country was right in front of my face. One thing about Sugar that I love and am the most proud of was she had the same sugar obsession as me. Apparently that’s why I named her Sugar. I guess.

 

“Really, candy? How old are you?”

 

“Shut up! Everyone loves candy,” I protested. “And this Heavenly store is probably actually Heaven.” After I said it, Sugar immediately barked like she was agreeing with her daddy. Good girl, Sugar, at least you aren't completely Team Sam.

 

I continued, “I’ve been here once and they have every kind of candy, every kind, Sam!”

 

“You really have a weird obsession with candy, Gabe,” He furrowed his brow at

Sugar and me, “You too, Sugar.”

 

I felt offended deeply Sam, deeply. “Don’t you love candy? What kind of person are you?”

 

“A healthy person,” He shot me back a real good bitchface as he said, “The kind that will live through 30 without a heart attack.”

 

“Boooooo!”

 

Sam just shook his head, sighing. “Can we go now, Candy man?”

 

“Sure, Sammy! Let’s go!” In all of the nicknames I gave him, I love Sammy the most.

 

Then we just walked together in comfortable silence. A few minutes later, we finally reached the park. After I unleashed Sugar then took out a small ball, waved it in front of her, and said, “See this thing right here, go get it Sugar!” and threw it far away, we sat down under the nearby tree, just simply enjoying the weather and taking turns throwing the ball for Sugar.

 

“This is nice,” Sam spoke up after awhile.

 

“Yeah, wait until you see the sunset,” I told him.

 

So all that we did was just sit there watching the sky as the clouds rolled by, the blue sky slowly turning into a light orange as the sun set and it was prefect.

I turned to look at Sam and said “You see what I…” and I saw an even better scene than the sunset, it was him, and it set me speechless. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but we both knew it didn’t work that way. If I kissed him, how many chances are there that he’d kiss me back? None.

 

He is taken, Gabriel, can't you just keep it to yourself? Didn't the last time teach you anything? Have you not been hurt enough? Even if he had feelings for you and kissed you back, in the end he’ll always go back to her. That was how the last time ended and so would this time. It always ended like that for me.

 

Suddenly Sugar was jumping in between us barking which made us snap out of the trance and look away.

 

“I… umh, it’s getting late,” I spoke up first, avoiding Sam’s eyes with a poor excuse, “I should get Sugar back home, you know, and feed her.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Sam nodded back then stood up, prepared to go.

 

 “I’ll see you later?” He asked.

 

“Of course, Sammy!” I said, tried to be cheerful.

 

“So it’s goodbye, then, Gabe.”

 

“Yeah it is,” I chuckled. “Bye, Sam.”

 

I looked at him one last time with a smile on my face and walked away. I need to get drunk today. Later, I did feed Sugar and went out to the nearest bar.

It was very easy for me to get pinned against the wall with a guy who kissed me like he wanted to eat me up and had good, long sex. To be honest I couldn’t remember all the names of the guys that have given to me, but it wasn’t really important anyway. It’s used to be easy but now when an I-couldn’t-recall-the-name-again guy did the same thing all I could think of was Sam. What if he was the one who pinning me against the wall, what if…

 

“Stop!” I pushed the guy away.

 

“What’s wrong babe? I’ll make it better,” he tried to kiss me again as I pushed him away, a bit stronger this time.

 

“I can’t do this, I need to go,” the guy looked at me with confusion. I fixed my clothes on the way out of the motel. Damn you Sasquatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics from the song Hey, soul sister by Train  
> The drawing belongs to DemigodPrefect, my beta also known as WhoffleSouffle in Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> It's also on my fanfiction.net account. It's the same username :)  
> I have a really busy life that means I'm not gonna update regularly but I'm not leaving all my "babies" unfinished  
> The lyrics from the song Something missing by Sheppard


End file.
